Still Beating Heart
by Nekoi Hiokans
Summary: Inuyasha's heart was broken by Kagome, so he left. 5 years later he returned to meet his daughter, but Kagome tried to kill him. Now it's up to Nekoi Hiokans, a 17 year old demon to save the hanyou from his worst enemey...himself. InuOC.
1. Prologue: Rain and Memory

Title: Still Beating Heart

Summery: Inuyasha was horribly hurt by Kagome after the final battle, so he disappeared. 5 years later he returned, more demonic than ever. The only hope for the poor hanyou is Nekoi Hiokans, a 17 year old demon, trying to make her own way in the world. Can he be saved or is everything lost for him?

Rating: M, for language, citrus content, and implied citrus.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu or any of the songs I use.

Prologue: Rain and Memory

The rain came with no warning, not a flash of lightning, or the roar of thunder. A young girl, with pure black hair and coal black eyes looked out the small window of her house, searching for someone. She saw a shadowy figure in the darkness and she bolted to the door. She flung the door open and rushed out to the person walking to the house. A pair of shocked amber eyes looked up to see the angelic like girl flying out of the house and into his arms. The person looked down, and smiled softly as the girl cuddle into his chest, trying to keep warm. Then, the girl's eyes flew upwards, giving the person a very accusatory glare.

"Inuyasha, why did you go out into this weather?" The girl sounded extremely concerned.

"Cause, I wanted to get home to you. Is that a good enough reason for you, Nekoi?" Inuyasha smirked, as Nekoi just sighed and shook her head.

"I give up on you. You are utterly hopeless." Inuyasha nodded his head, looking very pleased with himself. "Can we go inside, I'm soaking and I'm pretty sure you're freezing." Inuyasha nodded again and they ran inside.

Once inside, Nekoi headed upstairs without noticing that Inuyasha was following her. She went into the room that her and Inuyasha shared, and pulled off her wet shirt. Inuyasha was in the doorway, watching her, and trying not to drool. This girl lit him on fire; she was always doing something that appealed to his hormones. He felt something spring up in between his legs and he tried to suppress a groan, but failed miserably. Nekoi turned around, with a sexy smile on her face and she slowly walked over to him, swaying her hips in a way; that you could see the bulge in Inuyasha's pants from a mile away.

"Nekoi, why do you insist on doing this to me?" He was trying to not push her on to the bed and have his way with her, but she was making that near impossible. She had only her bra and silk pajama bottoms on; which were soaking wet from the rain and sticking to her shapely legs. Her hair was hanging limply down her back, but it made her look even sexier.

"What are you talking about Inu?" She smiled again, and then she pressed her body up against Inuyasha's. "Well, I'm waiting." That's when Inuyasha lost control. He picked Nekoi up, carried her across the room, and threw her on the bed. Before Nekoi could comprehend what was going on, Inuyasha was on top of her, nipping at her neck. Nekoi let out a soft moan, which pushed Inuyasha even closer to the edge of reason.

"Nekoi, I need you. I need you now!" Inuyasha moaned in Nekoi's ear.

"Inu…I want you; right here, right fucking now." Inuyasha pushed his lips onto Nekoi's, trying to ignore the image that popped up into his head. Another girl had said those same words to him a very long time ago, but she had only wanted to use Inuyasha. He knew Nekoi better than that; and that night, Nekoi showed him a different world. A world he had been looking for; a world where he was loved completely and without conviction.


	2. Ch 1: Kagome's Secret and the Meeting

Title: Still Beating Heart

Summery: Inuyasha was horribly hurt by Kagome after the final battle, so he disappeared. 5 years later he returned, more demonic than ever. The only hope for the poor hanyou is Nekoi Hiokans, a 17 year old demon, trying to make her own way in the world. Can he be saved or is everything lost for him? And what's going to happen to Inuyasha's lost daughter?

Rating: M, for language, citrus content, and implied citrus.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu or any of the songs I use.

Chapter 1: Kagome's Secret and the Meeting

"Lady Kagome! Lady Kagome! There's a demon on the edge of the village!" A girl in a very tattered kimono shouted at the top of her lungs as she flew into the village.

"Calm down, Korari. What did this demon look like?" Kagome said calmly, as she walked out of the hut that used to belong to Kaede, until she died.

"Well, it had long white hair, amber eyes, and…dog ears if I'm thinking correctly, Lady Kagome." Kagome kept her look of shock to herself, but was mentally cursing herself for thinking that Inuyasha had forgotten about her.

"Korari, go fetch my bow and arrows. I'll go and take care of this demon." Korari nodded lightly, ran into the hut, and returned with Kagome's bow and arrows. It was the same one she had used when Inuyasha had still been around. She looked at Korari closely. She had black hair with white streaks in it, chocolate eyes with a touch of amber, and slightly pointed teeth. Korari was a very vague memory of Inuyasha, but a memory none the less. She had been told that her mom died giving birth and her father had been so crazy with grief, he killed himself. None of it was true though, Korari was Kagome's daughter. She was also Inuyasha's daughter, but he would never know that if Kagome got her way. "Korari, I want you to stay inside the hut. We need to talk when I get back." Korari gave a quick nod, and then headed inside the hut. "Sango! Can I borrow Kirara?" Kagome's best friend came from her hut, with the nekomanta on her shoulder.

"Sure, but why?" Sango was quite puzzled.

"It's Inuyasha. He's returned." Sango's eyes grew wide with shock.

"Do you think he's found out about Korari?" The dark look that passed over Kagome's face was enough of an answer for Sango; so she handed Kirara over without another word. "Be careful, who knows what he's up to." Kagome nodded and climbed up onto the transformed nekomanta.

"Let's go Kirara." Sango watched her best friend take off to confront her ex-lover, wondering what he was really up to.

Kirara landed in a meadow not too far from the village. Kagome slid off of her and looked around for some sign of Inuyasha. After a quick search of the meadow, she was thinking about heading back to the village, and then Inuyasha decided to make his grand entrance.

"Were you looking for someone?" Kagome spun on her heel, and was basically face to face with her former hanyou hero himself.

"Inuyasha, what the hell are you doing here?" Kagome said, with a good deal of venom in her voice.

"Nothing; just saw something very odd out here earlier." Kagome didn't rise to the bait like Inuyasha thought she would.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome was on her guard, she noticed that Inuyasha's eyes had a tad of red on the edges. He looked like he was on the verge of madness.

"Oh, well, earlier there was girl out here. She looked like she might have had demon blood in her. Are you hiding something from me Kagome?" Kagome shook her head vigorously. "You sure, because I think you are." He was starting to circle Kagome like a hawk.

"Go to hell, Inuyasha. I'll never tell you." Kagome was getting disgusted by Inuyasha; he had become more like an animal.

"That's too bad Kagome, because thanks to you, I've been living like a wild animal for the past 5 years. You destroyed me Kagome; I hope you're proud of yourself. I also hope you're really proud of the fact that you have a child that will grow up just like me." Kagome looked at Inuyasha in complete shock. "Yeah, I know all about little Korari. Did you really think you could hide that from me?" Kagome was speechless, Inuyasha knew. The question was, 'for how long?'

"Inuyasha, how long have you known about Korari?" Kagome was starting to think of a way to kill Inuyasha without everyone finding out.

"About two or three years, Sesshoumaru told me; if you really wanted to know." Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Why in the fucking seven hells would Sesshoumaru tell you about Korari?!?!" Kagome was beyond pissed; she was already pissed off at Inuyasha, the mention of Sesshoumaru's name didn't really help any.

"Well, he does understand that as Korari's father, I do have a right to know about her. Unless you fucked another demon, which I highly doubt; cause I can tell Korari isn't a half demon." In a flurry of temper and rage, Kagome raised her bow and armed it with an arrow. Inuyasha was stopped dead in his tracks. He knew he had pushed Kagome too far, and he was really going to regret it in a few seconds.

"You know what Inuyasha, you can go to hell! Take your lousy ass brother while you at it!!!" Kagome released the arrow, and it struck Inuyasha in the chest. He fell to the ground, gasping for air. "Now, what did you want?!?!"

"I just wanted to see my daughter. Is that a crime or something? I wanted her to know me personally, not just from your point of view." Inuyasha seemed to give up fighting with Kagome at that moment, and Kagome felt sorry for Inuyasha. He came here just to meet his daughter. To get to know her, and Kagome had ruined that. Kagome knelt next to Inuyasha, and felt for a pulse. She didn't get one; she let his hand drop back down to the ground. She had just killed the father of her beloved daughter. This was going to be hell to explain when she got back to the village. Kagome whistled for Kirara, climbed on her, and headed back to the village; leaving the fallen hanyou where he was.

(A/N: Yeah, I did it again. I thought up a new fic and I actually might just work on this one. You know the drill, R+R. Only mild flames welcomed.)


	3. Ch 2: Demon of the East

Title: Still Beating Heart

Summery: Inuyasha's heart was broken by Kagome, so he left. Five years later he's returned to see his daughter, Korari, but Kagome tries to kill him and nearly succeeds. Now it's up to Nekoi Hiokans, a 17 year old demon with a mind and will of her own to save this hanyou from his own worse enemy…himself.

Rating: M, for language, citrus content, and implied citrus.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu or any of the songs I use.

- - - - - - - -

Chapter 2: The Demon from the East

"Lady Nekoi, we've been on the move all day. The men are tired and want to rest. Surely you are hungry and tired yourself?" A man wearing the armor of a samurai, asked a girl with long black hair. The girl looked her father's general in the eye as she responded to him,

"I guess we can stop, but not here. There is a miko in the nearby area and she'll purify all of us if we even get near her village." The man nodded gravely, and then shouted out orders to the army following behind them.

"Do you think Lord Sesshoumaru will be at his castle? He is known to travel around a lot." Nekoi just shrugged her shoulders.

"If he isn't, we will wait for his return at the castle gates. My father instructed me to not leave until we have a treaty with Lord Sesshoumaru. You know that Korero, you were in the room when my father gave me my orders." Korero nodded again, and saw that she was very determined to carry out her father's commands. "Korero, can you have Sir Reinu summoned up here? I need to talk to him." Korero gave a slight bow of his head, and then went off to do his lady's bidding.

Nekoi let out a sigh as she saw her father's general ride off to find his stubborn son. Korero Aimon had been the head of Nekoi's fathers' army for years and his oldest son, Reinu, had grown up being close friends with Nekoi. There had been talk of a betrothal of the two for a while, but nothing had been agreed on so far. Nekoi turned her head at the sound of a horse galloping up towards her.

"What does the lovely Lady Nekoi of the East want?" Reinu said with his signature smart-assed smile. Nekoi just shook her head at him, seeing as she was used to his behavior.

"Nothing, just wanted someone interesting to talk to. And how many times have I told you to call me Nekoi?" Nekoi threw him an irritated look, and he just replied with a smile.

"What? You don't like flattery or something?" Reinu was on a roll, he was attempting to annoy Nekoi to death and he thought it was working; that is until Nekoi used a little technique of her own.

"No; I don't really like flattery all that much, but you obviously do seeing as that's the only way you'll actually hear someone talking to you." Reinu frowned as Nekoi busted out into laughter. "Oh grow up, you vain puppy." Reinu just sulked even more, and Nekoi couldn't but roll her eyes at him. Reinu was about to make a retort, just as his father galloped up; and he was looking quite urgent.

"Milady, we have a problem." He said hurriedly.

"What is the problem?"

"Well, you might as well just come back here and see." At this note, Nekoi turned and bolted for the end of the army.

- - - - - - - -


End file.
